


With Marshmallows

by bewize



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewize/pseuds/bewize
Summary: Just a wee bit of Christmas fluff.





	With Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cpt_winniethepooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpt_winniethepooh/gifts).



> For cpt-winniethepooh. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: bingo square: hot chocolate; 2. universe: MCU; 3. main characters: Peter Parker and Tony Stark; 4. relationship: friendship and/or mentorship (irondad)

“How’s the kid doing?” Pepper’s voice pulled Tony’s attention away from the 3-D holographic display currently showing two figures locked in what appeared to be mortal combat.

“He’s holding his own. Surprisingly.”

“You sound almost proud.” Pepper came to stand next to Tony, watching as the two tiny figures shoved away from each other, the smaller one leaping to hang from the ceiling, while the mechanical empty suit flew towards him at an alarming speed. 

“Proud?” Tony mused. “That implies some sort of relationship that doesn’t exist. Are you suggesting I have feelings here?”

Pepper hid a smile. “I’d never be so foolish.”

The sound of a small explosion rattled the room windows and Tony turned back to the display. “I honestly did not see this level of resistance coming. Who knew that Peter Parker hated Christmas sweaters this much?” He rubbed his chin. “I just want him to pose in a picture for the website. He’s supposed to be masquerading as an intern. Is this so much to ask?”

Pepper shrugged. “I cannot imagine anyone forcing you into one of those sweaters.” She leaned over Tony, who stopped watching the display to look at her appreciatively as she did so. With a few quick finger strokes, she brought a picture of the sweater up on the screen. “I mean, what is that even supposed to be? A moose?”

“A reindeer!” Tony managed to sound offended. “Clearly. It’s Christmas.”

A second small explosion brought both of their attention back to the battle royal. “How long will this last?” Pepper glanced at her watch. “The photographer is going to be finished with the actual interns’ photographs in the next fifteen minutes.”

“I’m amazed it’s lasted this long,” Tony admitted. “I deliberately programmed this suit with the Spider Repellent program. I was half-joking when I told the kid that if he could outlast the program, I’d let him wear something other than a sweater.”

“Perhaps, it’s time to resort to bribery.” Pepper suggested. 

Tony sighed, then leaned over to press an intercom button. “All right kid, we’re running out of time. I’m going to turn off the safety programs on the suit. You will wear this sweater!”

“Not gonna happen, Mr. Stark.” Peter sounded determined, albeit out of breath. “You picked the ugliest sweater in the world.”

“You kinda did,” Pepper agreed. 

“Well.” Tony gave her a look, as he switched off the iron suit’s safety protocols. “Yeah. Because it’s funny. For me. And do you know how good I’ll look when I’m in my suit surrounded by a bunch of teenagers in ridiculous moose sweaters?”

“Times up.” Pepper said after it became obvious that Peter’s reflexes and Spidey-senses were going to keep him out of the suit’s grasp longer than the photographer was going to linger. She hit the intercom. “Name your price, Peter.”

They could literally hear him perk up. “An hour with Mr. Stark, to ask anything I want. And he promises to tell me the truth.”

Tony grimaced. “No can do, kid. I have a lot of national security secrets up in here.” He tapped his head. “And things that you’re too young to know about yet.”

“That’s my offer.”

“That’s terrorism.” Tony protested.

“And hot chocolate.” Peter added, sensing triumph.

“Take the deal, Tony.” Pepper glared at Tony threateningly. “The photographer is leaving any minute.”

“Thirty minutes,” Tony sighed, the threat of retribution in Pepper’s eyes if he let this drag out much longer convincing him.

“I want an hour.”

“Don’t be greedy,” Tony warned. “I’ll activate more suits and force you.”

“Deal.” Peter stopped fighting and the suit tackled him, forcibly dressing him in the objectionable moose sweater. “But the hot chocolate better have marshmallows.”


End file.
